


Who Would Win in a Fight?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a friendly wizarding duel, Harry and Hermione are the two remaining competitors. The two friends debate which one of them is more likely to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Win in a Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 15-min fic challenge (http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/)

“You don’t think I could beat you?” Hermione tried not to sound upset but she was. Not really. She was annoyed. Or… “What do you mean you don’t think I could beat you?”  
   
“Hermione, I never said that.” Harry assumed his awkward, hands-up defensive pose.  
   
“You beat your opponents and I’ve crushed mine… we’re the two winners left standing. Only one of us can be the champion.”  
   
“All I asked was if you thought it was going to be you.”  
   
“Of course I do.”  
   
Harry shrugged. “I disagree.”  
   
They both turned to Ron. “Leave me out of this.”  
   
“You’re just sore that Ginny beat you in the fifth round.”  
   
“It was barely a victory,” Ron said. “And anyway, I let her win. She is my younger sister and all.”  
   
Hermione studied Harry’s half-smile She had thought it was strange when he had first mentioned her winning the whole friendly Wizard’s Duel for Glory. Now she maybe understood the smirk. “You wouldn’t let me win, would you, Harry?”  
   
“Course not,” he said, but the smile was still there.  
   
Later, Hermione asked Ron what he honestly thought. “Well, he defeated the Dark Lord. Multiple times.”  
   
“Which he wouldn’t have been able to do without us.”  
   
“Don’t get me wrong; you’re the best witch there is. But Harry dueled face-to-face with Voldemort and came out alive.”  
   
“Technically he died.”  
   
“You’re missing the point, which is that he was in a life or death situation. He fights to survive.”  
   
Ron was surprised when Hermione kissed him then, but he had given her the strategy she needed. When she faced off with Harry the next morning, she could not let the duel appear threatening.  
   
In a bit of bad timing, the Quidditch World Cup was that night, so Harry joined Ron and the rest of the Weasleys there. Hermione stayed behind to practice. She had been drilling every day for the past few weeks, improving both her skill and accuracy. That night, however, she tried something different.  
   
If Harry would go easy on her, Hermione would fight gently right back. She could be as gentle as a lioness softly stalking her pray. She would also be as ferocious as the beast a lioness truly was – just enough to assure her victory.


End file.
